


Don't Always Do This

by RaphaelArchie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star - Fandom
Genre: Academy Era, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of public blow jobs, Morning Sex, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelArchie/pseuds/RaphaelArchie
Summary: Jim and Bones are not together. But they are also not not together. Whatever it is, both of them hope that they will continue to Not Always Do This for a very long time to come.





	Don't Always Do This

**Author's Note:**

> This is genuinely how I see their relationship. Intensively close to the point at which they have crossed over into something that just naturally and normally occurs within a relationship of this depth. I honestly think that this is at the basis of their dynamic, and that it happens between them so organically that they don't even need to question it. As for what would happen if either of them paid some true attention to what this really means, and to what they might actually have to admit, well....they write themselves :) 
> 
> xx

They don’t always do this.

They are closer to each other than either has ever been to another person, emotionally, socially, mentally – and physically, but usually the latter remains within the platonic. They touch frequently – a hand on a shoulder, a tap on the leg under the desk to get their attention in lectures, sitting shoulder to shoulder in the booth at the bar. It is so common to be in each other’s space that it is unconscious. They are more likely to notice each other’s absence. And they touch how most men, however firm friends, probably wouldn’t. Legs up across each other on the sofa in the evening, or pressed up against each other beneath the blankets in the San Francisco winter when they can’t afford the heating in their little shared flat. They often share a bed. Sometimes simply collapsing into the nearest (Jim’s) as they come through the door, laughing and staggering, sometimes in Bones’ when Jim quietly gets in with him part way through the night just wanting Bones’ solid, comforting presence, or when Jim isn’t well. Regardless of where or why, Bones will reliably wrap an arm across Jim, and Jim tucks his hands between Bones’ chest and the mattress, wedging himself against him in an intimacy that has arisen from a combination of deep friendship, gratitude, protectiveness, and care.

 

Sometimes though….

It is early morning, an hour or so before the alarm. They are still mainly asleep, pressed together, darkness and warmth and stillness enveloping them in comfort and repose that neither ever experience elsewhere.

Then – slowly - Jim sliding his hand down Leonard’s torso, around the sharp curve of his hip, fingers toying just above the waistband of his boxers, the groove of his groin, feeling the older man shift against him, slow but involuntary….

“Bones….” Jim’s whisper.

Bones would hear it if he were galaxies away. It is sheer heaven, when he whispers Leonard’s name like that…. …and absolutely toxic.

“Jim”, he grunts, in an attempt to bring some kind of sense to this mad situation, although there is no reason why it should not make sense – they are not drunk, they are both perfectly consenting, and they've been here, played like this, before. A hand may wander rather lower than usual, linger over places that friends would not touch…

…The sensitive spot on his abdomen that if Jim pressed sent Leonard so wild that the first few times he did it Bones could still feel the cramping ache that the desire had burnt into his stomach muscles three days later.

…the place in Jim’s shoulder joint below Jim’s clavical that if Bones pushes a thumb into has Jim’s whole body contracting like he’s being tasered – and if Bones has his other hand further south at the same time, it’s closely followed by Jim, well….

“ _Only you, Leonard McCoy”, Jim gasps as he comes against Bones’ thigh, face buried in Bones’ chest, the words leaping from him between spasms, “only you could have this effect on my fucking shoulder_ ….”

Jim’s hand slides slightly lower, and Leonard’s damn hips push forwards. Because it is early morning, and of course he’s ragingly hard – he’s just woken up, and the most beautiful thing in the universe is pressed flush to every inch of skin on his back, and is breathing across his shoulder with a closeness that makes Leonard feel sick with longing – but so what, because he is best friends with that thing, and he sees it every day, and talks and works and laughs and fights with it, and he manages to do this most days without fucking him.

Most days. Not all days. As Jim is pointing out to him now…

..his mouth literally against his ear, hand almost at the base. Bones struggles to retain control, cannot believe that at his age, he is only seconds from either screaming in desire or just straight-up coming within five seconds, and he is hardly being touched. Jim does that to him from time to time. All of the times. He wants him, God he wants him….

“Bones” Jim whispers again, fingers walking steadily downwards…“…..we can have a play, can’t we?…Come on…”

And Leonard can hear the sly smile in Jim’s voice…..His groin is throbbing, and Jim knows it – he wouldn’t even have to have his hand there to be able to tell. He knows he has him, whatever “sense” Leonard thinks he should maybe talk into them.

But then in one gentle but firm movement, Jim slides his hand the rest of the way and grips him…..exactly how he has learned to grip Leonard here, and Bones forgets the existence of the word ‘no’, forgets any kind of consciousness at all that doesn’t involve this, and Jim Kirk’s lithe, hard body moving against his…

But as often as these sorts of morning with Jim have led to the most intense and powerful climaxes Leonard has ever had, he knows – from Jim’s words spoken just a moment ago – that that is not Jim’s primary aim right in this moment. There is something else he wants to do. And, well, this is also not exactly something to which Leonard is going to say no.

So he turns over to face Jim, and Jim’s hand resumes its position, and now…..now Jim can play. And Bones settles, closes his eyes, and simply lets him.

That is his role here. Jim won’t make him come straight away. He literally does play with him, sometimes for over an hour. Running his hand lightly up and down the length, stretching his fingers underneath, feeling, touching, pressing, stroking….And Leonard is allowed to lie and just enjoy it. Jim _makes_ him lie and just enjoy it. It is a perfect morning off – from alarms, and from all the surgeries, and clinics, and on-calls that those alarms herald. That is Jim’s aim.

 

 

Of course, however, there is only so much a man can take.

This morning, twenty minutes is the limit.

Jim, too, has abandoned his original plan. He is on top of Leonard, legs, stomachs, chests together, his hand still pushed down between them wrapped expertly around Leonard’s aching cock, but moving more purposefully now, as he has been doing for the last few minutes or so. He is cheek to cheek with Leonard, breathing words to him along with his actions that are literally causing Bones _pain_ he is so aroused.

Jim runs his thumb over the thick fluid leaking from the head -

“You are so fucking hot, Leonard McCoy, do you know that?” he murmurs in his ear. He brings his thumb up and licks it and Bones can’t stifle the groan. “So _so_ hot when you’re like this. I mean, you’re hot all the time….but when you’re like this in my hands….” Jim’s voice now carries an edge to it, a darker note that has a flavour of ownership and possession, and deep, deep desire. It is too much, and Leonard bites his lip – but Jim squeezes and Leonard holds his breath, and the tide recedes.

Jim slowly releases his grip…he pulls back just enough to meet Leonard in the eye….

“Not yet - _Doctor_ ”, he grins.

That almost does it again.

“Fucking hell Jim, then just stop staying this stuff”, Leonard growls at him, genuinely contemplating throwing Jim off, straddling him, and just taking matters into his own hand across Jim’s chest (not that he’d last more than a moment) “Or I swear I will make you come in your reds in our next lecture - ”

“Just imagine that…” Jim is ruthless in his lasciviousness - he starts to stroke as much as he dares in this precarious situation…. “Your hand, pulling me out under the desk, running up and down, feeling me get hard in seconds…”

“Dammit, _Jim_ …”

Another squeeze sees to it.

“Oh I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_ ”

“Ha…no”.

Jim presses his chest to Leonard’s torso, and the sudden vast contact of skin brings him again –

\- A squeeze, with a thumb over the top.

“You said you wanted to play you absolute dickhead, this isn’t playing – this is fucking torture – “

But suddenly Jim seizes Leonard’s hand, and pushes it down to his own cock, and Leonard feels the skin literally straining under the pressure of how hard he is. He quickly looks up into Jim’s face, and instead of seeing the expected teasing, playful smile, he sees a deadly seriousness that is directly to connected to the effect that he himself has on Jim, and the fact that Jim allows him to see it…Seeing (and feeling) up close Jim Kirk’s own desperate need that he personally had caused was the final straw, and it was for Jim too, for not moments after Leonard closed his hand around Jim, his eyes rolled closed, and he was coming into the minimal space between them, coming across his own fist around Leonard as Leonard pushed his hips upwards and opened his legs, and let wave after wave wash out of him onto Jim.

Once breathing has become something like manageable again, Jim slides from lying directly on Bones to lying pressed against his side. Bones is on his back, Jim beneath his arm, chest still heaving, eyes closed. They are companionably quiet.

“Fucking hell”, Bones half laughs after a few minutes, throwing one arm up to cover his eyes from the increasing light of morning stealing through the blinds. “Imagine what actual sex would be like!”

Jim smiles. Like he doesn’t imagine a thousand times a day. Every time he sees Leonard take medical command. Every time he sees Leonard frowning over something he’s concentrating on. Every time he sees Leonard.

But at the same time, he traced his fingers through the cooling mixed fluid on Bones’ torso…. He would never be able to tell Bones quite how fucking sexy this was. Leonard McCoy – best doctor in the galaxy, xeno specialist, PhD, renowned visiting fellow and guest lecturer, reserved (except for his temper) brilliant and serious and exasperated….lying here beneath his best friend, a man at least 6 years younger than himself, naked, body soft and pliant in the pillows, both their semen pooling and drying in the contours of his stomach muscles…..Vulnerable and yet possibly at his most impressively masculine.

“Oh, I don’t know Bones”, Jim says with a quiet laugh. “I find it incomprehensively hot coming over you, and when you come over me…..and I’ve got some plans for a few other ways to make it happen, so….”

Leonard turns his head slightly.

“The lecture hall was my idea”, he says, digging Jim gently in the ribs.

“Duly noted”, Jim says, finally reaching for a shirt with which to wipe them both off. “And I look forward to it greatly….But”, and he here looked up at Bones from underneath his eyebrows with such wicked intent that Bones was immediately already again half hard, “…I like to see the results”.

He dropped the t-shirt aside, and kissed the area he had just cleaned. “Doesn’t matter if it’s on you, or on me, or on….well, to name any other surfaces would be giving too much away…just know that I will stop at nothing to watch you come, Leonard McCoy. And I mean, _watch_ you _come_ ….”

Here Jim once more slid his hand down to Leonard’s length, now entirely hard again, and relished in Leonard’s groan.

“Let me show you again what I mean…just, you know, to make sure we’re on the same page…”

“Jim, if we’re not already on the same page about this then I’m not sure I even want to be in the same book”, Leonard growled.

Pulling away from Jim momentarily, he turned rapidly on his front and pushed up so that he was kneeling directly facing - and close to - the wooden headboard. He heard Jim’s breath catch with arousal, and he grinned to himself as Jim immediately made himself flush to Leonard’s back, reaching around Leonard to take hold of him again. He obviously understood the end game of this little manoeuvre. Then Leonard put his hand over Jim’s so that he could control the speed, and turned his head so that he was speaking against Jim’s cheek.

“But I’ll give you a free round of target practice.”

Jim laughed into his shoulder.

“Doctor McCoy, you are true filth”, he said against Leonard’s skin, still laughing. “But oh no, how terrible for us both!”

Leonard laughed with him – but then Jim began to stroke, and Bones had to lean forwards to grip the headboard as his thighs immediately started to tremble, and he felt Jim’s teeth at his shoulder….

 

It was a strange relationship, this, Bones thought later, as Jim emerged from the shower and smiled at him in just the same way that he did every day whether they had done the sorts of things they had done together that morning or not, and sat down at breakfast with him and chatted about the news, or events on campus, or where they should go for lunch today…. But one that was only theirs. And the importance of that overrode anything that anyone else might have thought was weird, or odd, or unusual. Bones knew that he would rather be seen as weird, odd, or unusual because he was best friends with (read, having sob-inducingly great sex with) Jim Kirk than be thought of as entirely normal and not have Jim in his life.

So, they don't always do this. But it is only them, and just them, and if Jim smiles at him in the cafeteria in a way in which he smiles at no-one else, or nudges him with his shoulder at a random point in a lecture, without even looking at him, or drags him down an alleyway one night when they stumble out of a bar, laughing and alcohol swept, and drops to his knees in front of Leonard and proceeds to bring Leonard to his, it is what they do, and what they are - and both hope that they will Not Always Do This for the rest of their lives.


End file.
